marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wesley Swindelman (Earth-4577)
Genetically Enhanced Physiology: Swindelman's powers come from the experimentation he has subjected himself to, including injecting himself with a sample of the Super-Soldier Serum synthesized from Steve Rogers's blood, taking Pym Particles stolen from Hank Pym, and giving himself Wolverine's healing factor. *'Peak Human Strength:' Swindelman's physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential, consistently able to sustain lifts of 800 lbs (363 kg). This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap 20 ft (6 m) out in a single bound and 10 ft (3 m) into the air without a running start. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. *'Peak Human Speed:' Swindelman can move at speeds equal to that of the absolute finest human athlete, capable of running at a sustained 30 mph (48 kph), though he has shown capacity to sprint at twice that pace over shorter distances when necessary. *'Peak Human Durability:' His bones and muscles are denser and harder and so are amplified to the highest human potential, making him very durable. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a metal bat stick, the bat would break and Swindelman would show little discomfort. He can survive falls from several stories and can land on a car from 2000 feet with no injury. *'Peak Human Agility:' His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' Swindelman's reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. *'Peak Human Stamina:' Swindelman's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *'Accelerated Healing:' Swindelman's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to all infections, diseases and disorders, also Swindelman cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also immune to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. He is genetically perfect. *'Peak Mental Processing:' His mental performance operates in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, and able to processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner. He possesses perfect pattern solving/recognition, limitless information storage/retrieval, perfect perception/observational skills, and logical/philosophical structuring. His mind also processes information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude. Swindelman can also quickly analyze multiple, limitless information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. He possesses an eidetic memory (he never forgets anything and has perfect instant recall), he can read at superhuman speeds, has perfect deductive/reasoning skills, and can intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation, making him the best tactician in history. *'Peak Human Senses:' Swindelman's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. Size Reduction: Swindelman possesses the power to reduce himself to the size of an ant, approximately one-half inch in height, by means of the subatomic particles known as the Pym Particles. The nature, source, and mechanics of the Pym Particles remain unrevealed. Originally, when Swindelman inhaled a gas containing the Pym Particles, the Particles interacted with the electrical impulses of his brain, creating an organism-wide "reducing field." Thus activated, the field reduced his entire body at a uniform rate to the smaller size he desired. Although he usually chose to reduce himself to one half inch in height, he could reduce his size to any size between that and his normal size. Usually, Swindelman did not compress his mass into his smaller size. Instead his mass was somehow extended into an extra-physical dimension that was opened by the activating of the Pym Particles, from which the mass could later be reclaimed. Strangely, because Swindelman's mass was extended extra-dimensionally when he was at ant-size, he retained his full human-size strength at that size. To return to normal size, Swindelman inhaled another gas which contained another type of Pym Particles. These Particles interacted with his brain to create an organism-wide "enlarging field," which is energized by mental command. Thus Swindelman could grow back to his normal height and reclaim all of the mass that was extended extra-dimensionally. He later developed the ability to do this without Pym Particles. Size Addition: Swindelman also discovered Pym Particles which interacted with his brain to enable him to grow to gigantic height. The growth process required the rapid acquisition of bodily mass, comes from an extradimensional source. This extra dimensional mass fortified all of his cellular tissue, including his bones and muscles, enabling him to support his increased weight, and giving him superhuman strength and durability. He is capable of growing hundreds of feet tall exceeding the heights of even the tallest buildings in New York. He can grow past the barriers of the "Microverse" to enter Overspace, a point above and apart from all other realities where it is possible to confer with abstract cosmic entities. He later developed the ability to do so without Pym Particles. Entering Other Planes of Existence: Swindelman can use the Pym Particles to shrink to sub-microscopic stature. When 99.99 + % of his mass is extra-dimensionally shunted, he is sent into a "subatomic universe" or "microverse," one of countless alternate universes accessible to Earth only by the mass-shunting process. Such as shrinking down to enter the Microverse, and on one occasion growing into the plane inhabited by such cosmic beings as the Living Tribunal and the In-Betweener. | Abilities = Genius Intelligence: Mechanism is a scientific genius in many fields, including Biology, Nuclear Physics, Robotics, and Electronics. He is also a gifted engineer. Master Tactician and Strategist: Swindelman is an accomplished strategist and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. Master Martial Artist: He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts through his training. Swindelman utilizes Boxing, Judo, Defendu, Kickboxing, Jujutsu, Okinawa-te and various other disciplines with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. Master Acrobat: His training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. Expert Marksman: He can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms though his suit provides laser-guided targeting. Expert Swordsman: Swindelman is proficient with swords and staffs. Weapons Proficiency: He does not typically utilize weapons other than those in his suit, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms. | Strength = Without his armor, Swindelman has been seen curling 500 lbs (227 kg), as well as bench pressing 1,100 lbs (500 kg), both of which are consistent with his stated strength level of being able to overhead press lift 800 lbs (363 kg). He is further noted as having the strength of 10 men. The armor amplifies Swindleman's already impressive strength to incalculable levels, enabling him to normally lift (press) roughly 100 tons (100.4 thanks to the SSS). If sufficiently powered by an outside source, the armor can achieve massively higher levels. | Weaknesses = Arrogance: Swindelman is extremely arrogant and is usually defeated when someone takes advantage of it. Mentally Unstable: Swindelman is unstable mentally, possibly due to the many abilities he has given himself. Nega Blast: Mechanism's Nega Blast uses up all of the energy in his suit besides relatively weak backup systems. | Equipment = Master Mechanism Armor: Swindleman's armor, based off of that of Tony Stark's, gives him numerous abilities and advantages including super strength and durability, flight, the ability to travel through space and underwater, repulsor blasts, electric blasts and beams, lasers (including unibeam), grappling hooks, poisonous or knock-out gas, explosives (including missiles and cluster bombs), magnetism, sonic rays, drills, tracking devices, freeze rays, hacking technology, advanced computers, EMPs, energy shields, automatic Pym Particle gas release inside the suit (also shrinking the armor), and a powerful blast that uses all of the energy called the Nega Blast, among other features. | Transportation = Flight via armor | Weapons = Numerous weapons in armor }} Category:Geniuses Category:Peak Humans Category:Healing Factor Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Radiation Immunity Category:Weapons Experts Category:Armor Users Category:Combat Masters Category:Agility Category:Humans Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Original Characters